The Unexpected
by Tinker Jet
Summary: Twilight learns that even the innocent can turn on you. A fun little April Fools Day story for Equestria Daily. If you have time, pop in and drop me a vote. Reviews are welcome!


Few ponies could brag about their ability to prank. I mean... truly brag about their ability to prank. Though with that said every pony that's lived in Ponyville long enough has learned to leave well enough alone especially when faced with a hyperactive Pinkie Pie and an overly determined Rainbow Dash on the prankingest day of the year. Because as everyone knows, no one can get in the way of a Pinkie Pie or a Rainbow Dash prank so when you put the two together, it can spell disaster. At least for every pony but Fluttershy! Every pony knew to leave Fluttershy alone or else they'd have to deal with the Fluttershy posse.

The sun could be seen shining all over Equestria however; Twilight Sparkle couldn't find the motivation necessary to get out of bed this morning. She had heard Spike shifting in the middle of the night and his restlessness had managed to keep her awake. Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue and she'd greet the day before he did but today was certainly not a normal day.

"Good morning, Twilight!"

Spike's voice broke the restless silence and Twilight finally decided to sit up.

"Good morning, Spike."

Twilight tossed her sheets aside then magically made her bed. She went to the mirror and looked at herself.

'What a wreck.' She thought.

She brushed her hair and then noticed blue spots on her horn. Wait a second. No! Not again! She started to shriek.

"No! No! Not again! Zecora! I need to go see Zecora!"

Spike started to laugh himself sick. Twilight seemed alarmed.

"Spike! This is not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is! Come on, Twilight. Lighten up! And try washing those spots off before you over-react."

Twilight took a cloth and wiped her horn. Thankfully, the blue stuff was easy enough to get off. She sighed with relief. Spike couldn't contain his snickering.

"Good grief, Twilight. Don't tell me you've forgotten what today is."

Twilight glanced at her calendar.

"It's March 28th."

Spike snickered again.

"Oh. Right. My bad. So it's not quite April Fools Day yet."

"No. It's not. Now! If you don't mind -"

As Twilight opened the door to leave, she was ambushed by... water? The next thing she knew, she was soaked from head to foot. Rainbow Dash appeared above her and was laughing her head off. Darn those Pegasus Ponies. Twilight looked up to see her.

"Good morning, Twilight! And April Fools!"

At hearing Spike's laughter, Twilight came to a realization. She growled.

"Spike? You switched my calendar?"

"Not my fault you didn't keep track of the days yourself!"

Twilight growled in annoyance. That's when she heard another familiar voice.

"Gosh Twilight! You must've just come back from one heck of a party!"

Twilight turned to notice Pinkie Pie staring her over with innocent awe. Twilight shook her head to try and rid herself of the water. Rainbow Dash waved her hoof.

"Morning, Pink! About time you got here!"

Twilight growled again.

"Did you guys plan this?"

Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Maybe... Sort of!" She snorted. "No! Pinkie Pie was supposed to meet me here and I got bored with waiting and... Sorry Twilight but you were just such an easy target!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie leaped up and down. "Who are we going to prank first? Who are we going to prank first?"

"I've got someone in mind. Come on! See ya later, Twilight!"

Twilight shook herself some more in an attempt to dislodge more water. Sigh. Back to the mirror for more brushing! Thankfully, her plans today were with Fluttershy and Twilight already knew that no one would mess with the sweet, sensitive cream-coloured pony. Sure, there was still no saying that others wouldn't try to target her but it would become much more difficult in Fluttershy's company or so one would think. After she finished brushing her mane, she bid farewell to Spike and was on her way.

She arrived at Fluttershy's abode and knocked on the door. Fluttershy peeked out and then opened the door fully.

"Oh! Good morning, Twilight."

"Good morning, Fluttershy! What do you want to do today?"

"Well... Um... Today is April Fools... and I know this will sound... kind of silly..."

"What? You're afraid that someone will try and prank you?"

"No. I want someone to try and prank me!"

Twilight cocked a brow.

"Come again?"

"Everyone always thinks that I'm too sensitive to take a joke. I want to prove them wrong."

"No offence, Fluttershy. But you jump when a tiny little leaf touches you. I think if someone tried to prank you... Well... You'd do a lot more than just jump."

Fluttershy sighed.

"You're right but... I want to try!"

"Um... Fluttershy. Here's a thought. Why don't you try pranking someone else instead of letting someone else prank you? Maybe if you prank Pinkie Pie, she'll prank you back or something! After all! What goes around comes around, right?"

"Oh! That's... That's true... But what kind of joke would I be able to pull? I've... I've never pulled a prank before." Fluttershy giggled hastily. "I'm so excited!"

"Well, I guess what it all comes down to is... What do you want to do? Or what do you want to have happen? What is funny to you but harmless to the one you're pranking?"

Fluttershy appeared thoughtful.

"Applejack!"

"What?"

"Applejack would know! Um... Come on. I'll explain on the way."

With that, Fluttershy took off. Twilight followed after her. It wasn't long before they reached Applejack's farm. In fact, it was just about lunchtime. They looked around and couldn't see anyone or anything. Twilight felt oddly relieved.

"I guess they're not here."

"And... Fire!"

"Huh?"

The next thing Twilight knew, she was buried in apple pies. It took her a bit but she managed to dig her way out and see Applejack with several of her relatives.

"Applejack?"

"Well, hey-howdy-hey, Twilight! How y'all doing today, sugar cube? Oh. And P.S. April Fools."

"I didn't know you pranked ponies on April Fools Day, Applejack!"

"'Course I do! It's family tradition! Ain't that right, Granny Smith?"

The elderly green pony could be heard snoring but not much else was given in way of a response. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Whatever."

Fluttershy put her hoof to her mouth.

"Aw. And I thought pies would've made such a lovely prank..." Fluttershy gave a quiet giggle. "Dinner and a show..."

Applejack couldn't help but snicker at Fluttershy's logic. Twilight grumbled slightly.

"Speaking of dinner... I'm starving. When's lunch?"

Applejack grinned.

"Y'all hungry? We got just what you need!" Applejack whistled. "Saddle up everyone! Guest is hungry!"

The Apple Family took off and began to prepare some of their finest. Twilight frowned slightly.

"Uh... Suddenly, I'm not so sure I want to have lunch here... I mean... What if they prank us again?"

Fluttershy sighed.

"Actually Twilight... They just pranked you... I still haven't been pranked yet." She whinnied quietly. "And I thought I was such an easy target too... Hm... Maybe if I was on the ground." She landed. "Do you think they can hit me with pies now?"

Twilight face-hoofed.

"Fluttershy. Tell me honestly. Why do you of all ponies want to be pranked? It's not fun! It's annoying! And it happens all the time!"

"Well... I mean... Everyone else is doing it."

"If everyone else was jumping off a bridge, would you do it too?"

"Um... How high is it?"

Twilight sighed with frustration. She walked over to one of the apple trees and began to rub up against the bark. Say what you will but trees made the best backscratcher for pony folk. Fluttershy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Twilight... I don't mean to be so... so... annoying..."

"You're not being annoying, Fluttershy. You're really not. And if you want to stay for lunch, we can."

"Well... Um... I am hungry... But we can leave if you want. Rarity wanted to do makeovers today... So... So maybe we can go over to her place for lunch and then do that..."

"Sounds like a plan."

And before the two could leave, they were both snagged up by a couple of Apple folk and seated at a table.

"Soup's on!" Applejack cried with pride. "Eat up!"

Twilight laughed somewhat nervously.

"Fluttershy. Taste the food."

"Ok."

Fluttershy tried the food and squealed with delight.

"Oh! Applejack! This is delicious!"

Twilight gave a sigh and tried it as well. Yep. Fluttershy was right. It was delicious! Thankfully, the Apple family had too much pride in their reputation to prank their food. After lunch, Twilight and Fluttershy bid their farewells to the Apple family and started off toward Rarity's. On their way, they could see Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie team-pranking a couple of Pegasus Pony movers. After their fun little fling, they took off after Twilight and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash backstroked in the air just above them.

"Hey guys! Where ya headin'?"

"To Rarity's."

"Great! Us too!"

Aside from a few trip gags, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were actually bearable through the long trip to Rarity's. Upon arriving, Rarity appeared excited.

"Oh! How wonderful! You all made it!" She took a second look around. "Except Applejack. Where's Applejack?"

"Uh..." Twilight appeared thoughtful. "She had family over so I imagine that she'll want to spend April Fools Day with them."

"I see. What a shame. I confess that the reason I called you all over wasn't just for the makeovers. Truth be told, the girls have been non-stop trouble! And Rainbow Dash... Pinkie Pie... You two are the best pranksters in Ponyville! Go get even with them! Then Fluttershy... Please get them to behave..."

Twilight smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually, Twilight... Your being here is total coincidence."

Twilight frowned.

"Then what were you expecting Applejack here for?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No?"

"Catering, darling! Catering! I'm starving! Aren't you?"

"Uh..." Twilight giggled weakly. "Yeah. Starving."

After some ruckus from Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy went in to set the little ponies straight. It was then that the older ponies were able to have peace... or as much peace as they could have seeing as how stopping the Cutie Mark Crusaders from pranking them didn't stop them from pranking each other. Twilight smirked at Rarity.

"So... You're not much of a prankster, huh?"

"Oh! Heavens! No! Pranking is simply barbaric! Not to mention a waste of time... and creativity."

Rainbow Dash glared at Rarity.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

As Rainbow Dash and Rarity started to bicker, Fluttershy couldn't help but snicker. Twilight glanced at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh... Twilight... Um... Rarity... She... She had a confession. Well... I do too."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm the one who pulled all the pranks today." Fluttershy jumped up and down feebly.

"Huh?"

Everyone in the room went silent. Clearly, explanation was needed.

"What're you talking about, Fluttershy?"

"I asked Spike to... to... switch your calendar... and Rainbow Dash to dump water on you... and... and... Applejack to throw pies at you when we arrived! I made like I wanted to be pranked too... so you wouldn't suspect me. Smart, right?" Then she squeaked. "April Fools!"

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Ok... So this is going to make for an interesting letter to the princess... 'Never trust the innocent ones. They may just turn on you.'"

The group fell over themselves laughing and Twilight reached out to shake Fluttershy's hoof. Upon doing so, she buzzed the cream coloured pony.

"Meep!"

"Congratulations! You've officially been pranked! Oh... and April Fools."

After a more or less prank free evening, Twilight returned home to meet Spike. Spike was already prepared with a scroll in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"So? What did you learn today?"

"Aren't I usually supposed to say something along the lines of, 'Spike. Take a note?' What's the occasion?"

"It's April Fools Day and I didn't want to give you the chance to switch my ink."

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Fair enough." She cleared her throat. "'Dear Princess Celestia. I have learned absolutely nothing new or interesting. April Fools!'"

Spike snickered and cheekily added, 'P.S. Twilight has boogers.' Then he took the letter to the window and disintegrated it. At Celestia's palace, Princess Celestia received the letter. What started as a quiet read quickly turned to uproarious laughter. Although that was cut short when the letter spontaneously combusted! Celestia quickly used her magic to put out the flame and looked around to see what had caused it. Luna strutted through the room with a cheeky grin.

"April Fools, sis."

Celestia couldn't help but smirk.

"April Fools indeed."


End file.
